To The Wonder
by Moretz
Summary: Modern AU - Clarke Griffin is a growing artist, Lexa Heda is not a bad view to draw. Rated M for future smut. tumblr: lexadebnam


Clarke opens her eyes to a brand new day, the sun was bright and the air was soft. She takes a deep breath and sits on the edge of her bed, appreciating all the beauty she could find. How the light touched her skin, how her golden hair shined against the sun. Clarke Griffin was a desperate romantic, the blue eyed girl could find light and joy in the darkest of times. 

She heads to the bathroom, leaving a messy bed behind. With a fresh face and teeth, Clarke makes her way to the kitchen, when she notices no sign of her roommate, Raven Reyes.  
 _She's probably at Wick's._ Theblonde thought while grabbing some strawberries and cutting them into slices. 

After finishing her breakfast, Clarke heads to the bathroom once again, stripping naked and getting into the shower. The cold water ran down her body, making her shiver. She felt the freezing drops as they cleaned her body and mind, she always had a deep love for cold showers, it made her feel refreshed and new, like she was ready to face another day. 

As she steps out of the bathroom, towel around her body, the girl enters her messy room, canvases and brushes everywhere, paint drops on the floor, drawings glued to the wall. Still, it was a comforting place to be, besides the artsy mess, there were plants on the window, flowers growing, a mass of CD's lying on a desk, old photographs of Clarke with her friends or family, it was a room full of love. 

Not like Raven's, though, Raven's room was impeccable, dozens of books very well placed over her studying desk, mechanical projects in every shelf on the wall, her bed was always made, everything was perfectly organized. Raven Reyes was already in college, she was older than Clarke and aspired to be a mechanic engineer in the Silicon Valley, Clarke was sure she would one day make it there. 

The blonde rushed into her closet, picking a simple white shirt and blue jeans shorts. Clarke had just finished high school and was not sure about college life, but that's a thought for another day. 

The girl enjoyed being alone, she loves the silence; sometimes she thinks she loves it too much. She can only work with herself, no voices around, no questions to be answered. So did Raven, that's why the small apartment was never an issue to both women. It truly felt like home, it _was_ home, the smell of paint and flowers never left the air, the walls were never blank, always a different colorful canvas. The blonde is an artist, she loves it, she loves the immortal beauty of art, the mixture of emotions she could never put into words, but into colors. 

_09:00, I better go.  
_

Clarke works in the city's Art Supply Store, she was so grateful she got the job, 30% discount to employees? Perfect, that's how she'd spend her money, anyway. The store only opens at 10:00, so she had time to stop by a Coffee House, as usual; she grabs her boss's cappuccino, and her co-worker's hot chocolate with a load of cream. It was a delightful crew, Marcus Kane, the owner of the store, was a famous street artist, now he claims he's too old for that, so decided to give the new kids a chance, since there is no other art store near. Lincoln Woods, the co-worker, amazing hands to hold a pencil; he was saving money for art school, CalArts, in Los Angeles, and it was _expensive.  
_

As she enters the Coffee Shop _,_ she makes her orders and looks at the big clock on the wall. 

_09:20_

There was time to sit and enjoy her coffee with no rush, she places Lincoln's and Kane's drinks at the table, where she lays a small sketch book and runs over the pages until she finds a blank one. Clarke observes the space around her, she chose a table outside, where the sun was bright and the breeze smelled like caffeine and plants. The blonde admires what surrounded her.  
There was a strange man, a cigarette between his fingers, a notebook in front of him, he wore a black sweater, black pants, black formal shoes. Clarke quickly started to sketch what her eyes gazed. His eyes scream darkness, loneliness, sorrow. A grey beard started to grow, the dark circles under his eyes showed how many sleepiness nights he must have had. Clarke manages to get every essence of the man on the tip of her pencil. As she does, she thinks; _probably a writer.  
_

A grin grows in the blonde's lips and when she raises her eyes to the man again, all she sees is brown curls, little messy braids and a tribal. Clarke is frozen by the view, the girl is flawless, her skin is sun kissed, and her smile's full and honest. _People who smile at strangers are always the best people._ Clarke thought, still not taking her eyes off the pretty girl who was taking the strange man's empty cup. Her gaze met Clarke's, a deep mixture of the sea's harsh blows and the unexplored forest decided to lay in her eyes, Clarke could look at her for hours. The girl started to walk in the blonde's direction and stopped in front of her.

"Hello, can I get you something to go with your coffee?" She spoke, softly as her eyes ran down the sketch book, her gaze turned from gentle to impressed. Clarke felt a little proud of spotting that. 

"Uh… No, no, I'm fine… Thank you." She said after staring too long, she could feel her cheeks burning in red as she tried to look at anywhere but the girl.

"I must say, that is really beautiful, impressive.'' She was being honest, not trying to please Clarke like others used to do, it only made the blonde's cheeks turn into a darker shade of red.

Now Clarke was once again staring, a smile stamped on her face, she was so glad she didn't draw the tattooed girl, that would have been embarrassing. But hell, she could, she'd draw every inch of her skin, every color she holds, every braid in her hair. _What the hell, Griffin_ , Clarke came back to reality and shook her head. 

"Oh, thank you, that's very nice of you… I… I'm Clarke."

"Nice to meet you, I- '' The brunette is interrupted by a loud strong voice coming from the inside of the Coffee House. _LEXA!_ The girl froze when her name was called, she looks at Clarke, her cheeks going a little pink, she finally continues "Gotta go."

The girl runs into the shop and Clarke can hear her apologizing to the owner of the strong voice. She lets a grin grow in the corner of her mouth as she said softly to herself; _Lexa…_

Clarke is left there, staring at the space, her mind full of impossible ideas. She only comes back when a loud noise reaches her ears, making her jump on her seat. She looks at the clock and,

 _09:50_

Shit, the blonde stoop up quickly and grabbed the coffees, walking as fast as she could. She was left mesmerized for minutes in the Coffee House, only wondering.

The Art Supply Store wasn't far, but it wasn't that close either. Clarke couldn't admire the street in the way, like she always does. The street was a spoonful of art, different people, different color, different emotions. She loved to just sit there and be in peace. But not today, today she was rushing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" The blonde says repeatedly to Marcus Kane as she walks into the art shop.

She hands him his Cappuccino and looks around searching for Lincoln, hot chocolate on her hands.

"09:03, well, I guess I can forgive you for that, I'm not that mean… Am I?'' Kane says with a smile on, taking a sip of his not that hot drink.

"I'd say yes, yes you are." Lincoln appears from behind one of the shelves full of blank canvases. He takes his drink on his hand and looks at Kane, who was grinning softly. ''Remember when you lecture a boy for mistaking a Van Gogh painting for a Picasso one?'' 

"Oh come on, it's _impossible_ to not recognize Van Gogh's work. It's Van Gogh, for heaven's sake.'' 

Clarke was so relived her late arrival was not a big deal. She laughs at the discussions and puts on her uniform apron, sitting on the counter. The shop had no movement this time of the day, a few passed by but never keeping Clarke very busy. 

She took this time to wonder a little more about the girl with the tattoo, Lexa. What if she got in trouble for talking to Clarke?  
Clarke was very aware of her bisexuality, but never had she felt such a strong connection to a girl. _She's probably straight_ , the blonde's mind screamed.

She shakes her head and starts to pay attention to the store. Lincoln is a great friend, and worker. Always keeping things organized and clean. He had gentle brown eyes, like the earth. His skin was dark and glowy, his arms were half covered in tattoos, tribal tattoos…

Lexa.

Marcus Kane was the most amazing boss Clarke has ever had; he was so kind to his employees and customers. His skin was pale; his eyes were also brown - but a darker tone - full of secrets. His hair fell lightly in dark charcoal shades, matching the darkness of his eyes. Though he seemed like a serious man, he was delightful. His smile was bright and honest…

Lexa.

Clarke found herself thinking about the coffee house girl again, how she approached the blonde, how she risked getting a lecture for chatting with a customer. _Maybe she was just afraid of being rude._ Clarke couldn't keep her off her eyes in the shop and now she couldn't keep her off her thoughts. She grabbed her purse and searched for the little sketch book and _oh no, this is not happening._

She had searched the whole art shop, she had dropped everything out of her purse, there was no way she… The Coffee House.

 _Obviously_ , it suddenly hit her, obviously the universe would make her come back in that place and look at the tattooed girl once more, like she was not embarrassed enough for staring at her for what it felt like hours. She decides she's stop by at her lunchtime, two birds, one stone.

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted by Lincoln shouting her name.

"CLARKE! MAIL!'' The dark eyed man approached her in hurried steps, he delivers light and phone bills to Kane and an envelope written ''Ms. Clarke Griffin'' in beautiful impeccable font. 

She opens it curiously and gasps as she reads it. Both Marcus and Lincoln turned their gaze to Clarke, approaching the girl and reading what was on the letter. 

''Dear Ms. Griffin, we received your works and were amazed by your talent. We would like you to expose your art in the Ark Gallery this weekend, please contact us- CLARKE THAT IS AMAZING!'' Lincoln shouted after reading what made Clarke almost faint, she had never felt such a rush, she was already pretty nervous about everything.

After minutes of disbelief, she finally let out a huge smile, followed by Kane's and Lincoln's.  
…

"Lexa, you can't just chat in your work time!" Said the man behind the counter, he wore a white apron, hair stuck in a bun, beard full and dark.

The brunette just stares at the ground, cheeks on a full shade of red, nodding the whole time.  
She didn't mean to interrupt her work, she was just being kind, the blonde caught her attention, she seemed interesting, her eyes were deep, blue, it reminded Lexa of undiscovered waters, begging to be explored.

"I'm sorry, Gustus. I won't happen again." She said honestly. Lexa doesn't want to miss this job, she wouldn't let emotions stop her.

Her boss looked at her, his eyes softening. He simply nods and whispers "I know some of them are… Cute. But don't forget you are working, kid."

Lexa froze in her place, now looking at his eyes. She caught a little grin on his mouth. The girl let an inaudible laugh escape her lips and shook her head.

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

Gustus nods once again and heads back to the kitchen. Lexa goes out the Coffee House, greeting an adorable old couple and taking their orders. When she turns her gaze at the table the blonde was sitting, she spots the little sketch book.

The brunette walks towards the empty table, taking the object in her hands, she runs her fingers on the colorful pages, the right bottom corner always signed; ''Clarke Griffin''.

She smiles at the view of the blonde's sketches, she could see Clarke's heart poured into all of them. Lexa does not want another lecture, so she grabs the little sketch book and keeps it in her apron's pocket.

Time to work.

…

13:00

Lexa was craving for her bed right now, she was so tired, why do people love brunches? It's just breakfast! Fry some eggs, make some pancakes and call it a brunch, no one will argue! But thank God it was her lunch time, at least a break from coffees and croissants.

She sits on the darkest corner of the shop she could find, she wouldn't go to another place either, lunch in the Coffee Shop is free for employees, Gustus was not such a rough guy after all. _Lunch,_ she thought _, more like sandwich or salad._ The place is outstanding for breakfast/brunch meetings, but let's face it, lunch here sucks, at least it's forfree. 

Lexa takes a big bite of her turkey sandwich, observing the movement on the shop, it was a little slow this time, nothing surreal, normal people don't have lunch at coffee houses.  
She was staring at the window when she spotted blonde curls against the rays of the sun. Her mouth dropped when she figured it out. Of course, Clarke came by to get her sketch book, but Lexa was frozen on her seat, watching as the blonde entered the shop approaching Gustus, who just pointed the brunette's direction.

"Hi" Clarke says as she looks like she's been struck by lightning, she was exhaling energy.

Lexa babbles at little before finally saying "H-hello, Clarke, hi!"

Clarke notices that the girl remembers her name and suddenly she's not even worried about the lost sketch book, she just focuses on those big blue eyes, staring at her. There she was, wondering again. Just wondering.

Lexa breaks the silence, taking in her hands what once laid in her pocket.

"I believe this belongs to you." She says, handing Clarke her little book. Not breaking eye contact, she takes the courage to smile at the blonde. "I took the liberty to admire your sketches, I hope it's not a problem. You are very talented.''

Clarke just stood there, hands in her book, locking gazes, not believing in this day.

"Oh, no, not a problem at all, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you… Lexa? Right?" A soft smile trace her lips and she continues. ''I'm sorry, I heard what seemed like your boss shouting you out. I hope you didn't get into trouble''

"No, not at all, just a little heads up, we all need it.'' _What the fuck, Lexa, what the actual fuck. We all need it? Just shut up, please._ Lexa's cheek burn once again, but softens as the blonde nods gently.

"Well… I gotta get back to work… Thank you, again… Lexa.'' Clarke just lets her name drop her mouth, and Lexa thought it sounded way better when the blue eyed girl says it.

"Goodbye, Clarke Griffin.''

Clarke walks out of the shop, then suddenly stops at the doorway, turning her gaze back to the brunette's.

"Hey, Lexa… Since you like my works…" Clarke had no idea what she was doing, she didn't even know this girl properly, but she figured it was worth it. "You should go to the Ark Gallery this Saturday… I'll be exposing some of my works… You should… Go."

Clarke says everything very slowly, she was observing the girl, admiring… Wondering.

 _Saturday?_ Lexa thought _I'll be working on Saturday_. She looks at Gustus, who had his eyes fixed on both of them, he simply nods with a smile on his face and that was all Lexa needed.

"Oh… That's great, Clarke. I accept the invitation.''

Clarke heart is beating so loud she swears she can hear it.

"See you there, then.''

''Se you there.''


End file.
